1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a data transmitting method for a machine type communication (MTC) service in which efficient data transmission and reception are performed to provide an MTC service in which a number of concurrent services are requested, and a mobile communication system using the same.
2. Related Art
MTC or machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is a form of data communication which involves one or more entities that do not necessarily need human interaction. A service optimized for MTC differs from a service optimized for human-to-human communication. In comparison with a current mobile network communication service, the MTC service can be characterized by a) several market scenarios, b) data communications, c) lower cost and less effort, d) a potentially very large number of communicating terminals, e) a wide service area, and f) very small traffic per terminal.
MTC may appear in various service forms. An MTC scheme is a primary issue in the fields of remotely controlling gas metering or water metering known as smart metering, tracking and tracing, remote maintenance and control of, for example, vending machines, distribution management, remote monitoring of machines and equipment, healthcare, person tracing, water quantity or water analysis, etc.
With the development of such an MTC scheme, highly advanced multimedia services such as a smart security service or a social safety net system, and various services requiring transmission and reception of aperiodic information, which are differentiated from existing services of simply sensing data and transmitting only a small amount of data, are increasing.
Lately, 3GPP has also been working on MTC standardization for intelligent communication between a human and an object and between objects. However, since discussion of use examples and some solutions is still in a preliminary phase, there remain many problems to be solved.
In particular, if a great amount of multimedia data is simultaneously generated in an MTC environment in which a great number of terminals or devices communicate with one another, a load of network increases, which may cause delay of data transmission and congestion of the network. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to such problems.